


emergencies

by jodieslxver



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Babies, F/F, another soft ff, loml's, villanelle being clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieslxver/pseuds/jodieslxver
Summary: Villanelle being clingy as always with Eve <3
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	emergencies

**Author's Note:**

> hey, new ff! i hope you like! <3

Eve looked away from her computer, she couldn’t focus on the tasks Carolyn had given her, she had been trying to distract herself from Villanelle, as she knew if she checked her phone, she would have a spam of messages from her.  
They had been dating for a month, and she stopped working for the Twelve and was looking for jobs but because its Villanelle, if she didn’t see a decent job in the first 5 minutes of looking, she gives up. And then bugs Eve because she has nothing to do.  
Eve was looking at some case files about the Twelve as they still haven’t found out who or what they are.  
Then Eve heard her phone buzz, she immediately picked it up without checking the number.  
A soft voice spoke ‘Eve?’  
‘Villanelle? I told you to only call me for emergencies ONLY!’  
‘It is an emergency’.  
‘What? You’re bored?’  
‘No!’ Villanelle knew this was true but tried to get Eve to come home because she was clingy, even if she didn’t like to admit it.  
‘Also, why didn’t you reply to my messages?’  
Eve suddenly swiped of the call and scrolled through the reoccurring messages of:  
‘Babyyyy’  
‘Where are youuu?’  
‘Oh yeah you’re at work ha’.  
‘I miss you, come home x’.  
‘I love you x’.  
Eve chuckled ‘Big emergency huh?’  
‘Yeah, I’d say so’ Villanelle laughed.  
‘Ill be home soon, I promise’.  
‘Can you not come home now??’  
‘Nope, you’ll just have to wait’.  
Villanelle groaned of boredom.  
Eve chuckled as she hung up.  
Villanelle proceeded to try and make a cake for Eve, and decorate it, (which didn’t go very well) she put pink frosting on and tried to write ‘I love you’ which ended out being a bunch of lines and destroyed the whole kitchen in the process.  
She then proceeded to re-watch Gossip Girl and rename Vanessa as Eve because of her hair and found it so amusing.  
By then, it had been two hours, and Eve was sat in her office, talking to Bear and eating half of his tangfastics and her mind was full of Villanelle, her hair, her face when she wakes up, her smile (oh god, her smile!) until she heard a knock on her door.  
‘Villanelle??’  
‘Well hello Eve, I didn’t expect to see you here’ said with a smug grin on her face.  
‘I don’t know who else you want to see besides from me.’  
Villanelle chuckled ‘Cheeky!’ she leaned into kiss Eve, and feel her soft lips intertwined with the younger woman’s and she then leaned out of the kiss and asked ‘What are you doing here anyway? I told you I would be home soon.’  
‘I couldn’t wait to see you, it’s boring at home without you and I ended up rewatching Gossip Girl I had nothing to do.’  
Eve looked offended, ‘Without me? Rude.’  
Bear walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea and saw Villanelle and cautiously smiled her. He kept forgetting they were dating; it was so surreal.  
‘Hello Bear.’  
‘Hey, want a tangfastic?’  
‘Sure.’  
As she went to eat a tangfastic, Eve pulled on her arm ‘Villanelle, you really shouldn’t be here right now. Carolyn will kill me if she finds out I was slacking off; you know what she’s like.’  
‘Fine fine, I’ll leave if you want me too’ she said as she gulped the tangfastic down her throat.  
‘You obviously know I don’t want that; I will literally see you in like 3 more hours anyway.’  
‘Okay, ill miss you, see you soon.’  
‘Bye, I love you’.  
‘I love you’.  
As Villanelle arrived home, she fell onto the couch and sighed out of boredom, she just wanted to be with Eve in her arms, doing anything with her, she didn’t care. As long as she was with her.  
She thought since as the cake she made for Eve got ruined, she decided to make her dinner, shepherd’s pie, Eve’s favourite. And, since she got the recipe from Niko, all those months ago, she could perfectly do it, right??   
All she needed was onions, carrots, peas, mince, tomato puree, stock and some Worchester sauce. She obviously had to find a recipe on Google to make it (it wasn’t that easy) but half-an-hour later, she did it and felt like she accomplished a life goal.  
For the rest of the time Eve was away, she studied every last inch of Eve’s wardrobe and threw out all her clothes and decided to buy her new ones to show her appreciation of her and labelled the package to say ‘Sorry Baby x’ like they used to do.  
Eve eventually stepped through the door and could smell the delightful smell of shepherd’s pie in the oven and Villanelle’s perfume, she didn’t know which smell was better, she chuckled, of course she did.  
She shouted up the stairs ‘Villanelle? I’m home!’  
‘Coming sweetheart!’  
Villanelle zoomed down the stairs at an alarming speed and ran into Eve’s arm and kissed her and hugged her ever so tightly.  
‘I missed you so so so much’.  
‘I can tell!’  
She grinned ‘I made you dinner, it may not be good but- ‘  
‘I’m sure it will be, beautiful!’  
Eve took one bit and it tasted delightful, nothing like Niko ever made her, but she acted that the meal was just ‘okay’ to Villanelle to joke with her.  
‘It’s okay I guess.’ She said as she took another bite and didn’t have a change in facial expression.  
‘It’s just okay? I literally spent all afternoon making this for you and it’s just ‘okay’?’  
‘Villanelle, I’m JOKING, its perfect, I love it. You spent all afternoon on this?’  
‘Yeah, kind of, I guess…’  
‘Aww, this is so sweet of you, you didn’t have to do this for me!’  
‘Yeah well, I can’t wait to see your reaction when you see what’s happened to all of your clothes...’  
‘What??’  
‘Nothing…’ she smirked and looked away to not look at Eve directly.  
‘Do you want to watch a movie?’ Villanelle said softly.  
‘Of course, what movie?’  
‘Clueless!’ Eve knew she was going to pick Clueless; it was her favourite.  
‘Okay, I’ll make the popcorn!’  
Villanelle loaded the movie and opened her arms for Eve to lay with her. After an hour Clueless, she could hear Villanelle begin to quietly snore as her head laid on Eve’s and Eve smiled as she fell asleep beneath her.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, if you liked pls leave a like and check out my insta jodieslover <3


End file.
